It is known in the art to shield circuitry which operates at high frequencies to prevent high-frequency radiation from interfering with other circuits. Shielding is accomplished by surrounding the circuitry with metal shielded enclosures, as disclosed, e.g., in U.S. Pat. No. 4,658,439.
In shielded enclosures, it may be desirable to provide good electrical connection between two members of the enclosure (e.g., a wall member and a cover) by having them mate at flat, smooth surfaces that are bolted up against each other around the junction between the two. Gaps in the shielded enclosure (e.g., at a junction), which limit the shielding effectiveness, can be blocked by providing a conductive, compressible gasket material in a precision groove formed in one member.